


Blink

by AlexNow



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNow/pseuds/AlexNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Kellin doesn't fall asleep on the big day. Jesse knew. Justin knew. Hell, Vic probably knew. Or not.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">or</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">That one fic where Kellin is difficult and Vic leaves</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kellic. So sorry it sucks but soon I hope I'll get better at this shit.

Kellin bites on the inside of his cheek and stares at the screen of his laptop, bright white light reflecting onto his face in the dark room. He squints his eyes a bit, but only a tad, and tries to focus at the address on the top left. He imprints every small letter into his mind and tries not to blink, as if challenging the innocent words squished together into the line.

It’s already late, Kellin knows. Three o’ clock in the morning, possibly four. Who knows? It could be six for all Kellin cares. On top of him Jesse shifts, making the whole bunk shake dangerously and Kellin stiffens, hoping no one wakes up. He doesn’t need anyone talking at the moment. Everyone’s snoring around the room, sometimes choked and making the whole van rock. It would be comical in any other circumstances but Kellin wants _peace and quiet_. Something he doesn’t get at any other time. Nap time is sacred and that’s why Kellin stays awake at those times. ‘Cause no one else will.

Everyone’s tired as fuck, obviously, considering they had just finished recording their new album. Even Sam, who can’t seem to leave anyone alone. He’s somewhere around here, no one wonders where. Probably clutching his camera to his chest like it means the world to him on the couch with a blanket snuggled around him.

Kellin? Kellin’s completely fine, thank you very much. He lacks of sleep, even though his throat kind of burns. You’d think he’s already used to all this work just to make one simple record that would mean another tour but the pressure never wears off. But not all bad things come from being in a band. There also comes crazy dedicated fans, the excitement he feels pumping through his veins in front of hundreds of people as he jumps around stage holding the microphone as if it means the world to him (which it pretty much does), the screams (though Kellin can‘t help but feel more than a bit uncomfortable at the _‘Fuck me!’_ s yelled his way coming from every direction) and one of the best things he finds in this whole rockstar deal, the signings. Meeting new people, grinning at the girls who gush about their new record and how awesome his voice is, all of it.

Kellin scrolls down _received messages_. The list disappears up into the top of the screen in a fast speed but it’s not fast enough to have Kellin wondering which are from who. More than half of them use the username of _v.fuentes@yahoo.com_ and are full of utter bullshit Kellin would always laugh at. But it’s not as if Kellin’s any more advanced in a good topic to talk about. Half the time they were in the same room and Vic would be on the other side lying on the couch feeling at home with the laptop on his stomach and a bottle of Coca Cola balanced on his forehead.

One of Vic’s messages has Kellin smiling again, and maybe he lets his shoulders shake as he chuckles into the room, ignoring the sniffles that bring him back to reality.  
_‘Dude. I have to go pee. Finish your sprite already or later it’ll taste funny’._

Kellin remembers laughing so hard his laptop almost fell off his lap, but thankfully Vic’s foot managed to catch a corner to push it back onto Kellin’s legs. Maybe stinky feet in smelly socks he’s worn for three days straight but its not as if it matters.

“Dude!” Kellin manages to say between laughs, “That‘s sick!”.

Vic only grinned and shrugged, poked Kellin’s side with his toe. Kellin, still dying into laughter (because, really, Kellin could hear Vic say ‘pudding’ and he‘d fall to the ground clutching his stomach) leaned on the armrest as if Vic had punched him and laughed harder.

“Hey, get off my couch.” And so, of course, Gabe had to walk in that very moment to ruin the moment. If there ever were, that is.

Finally, Kellin shakes away the memories and prepares to write. He fingers hover over the keys on his laptop and he stares at them reproachfully. The _‘h'_  stands out and Kellin stares at it for a long moment, before sighing and letting it win. He pushes the small button and it appears on the screen. Just after that Kellin lets the words flow into his fingers and it even seems as if they move alone.

_Hey, Vic. It’s Kellin here. Dunno if you’ll read this, probably not. No surprise there, huh? Anyway, I have no fucking idea where you are or what I’m doing here writing to you. I mean, both why I’m writing to you or **what** I’m writing to you. The irony of things, don’t you think? _

_So. I’m doing fine, thank you. We just finished recording for the new record and thankfully no one suggested we go celebrate. Fuck no. I’m pretty sure you know why. (And you must know that by ‘we’ I‘m talking about the whole band. All of Sleeping With Sirens and the whole lot, the crew too considering they are part of it)._

_I could write to you about our new music video too but maybe you’ve already seen it. Maybe you wonder how I’m doing and if I’m happy. Good luck finding the answer to the last one. **I** can’t even understand my own emotions. It’s too confusing. And then maybe you don’t care shit. Same difference._

_But, so, I’ll just say happy anniversary. I don’t know if it’s really happy. It’s not, I know, but you’re the one who chose it to be today. Maybe to you it is. Once again, I don’t know. I know for sure it’s not happy for **me**. Fuck. How do you want it to be? This day’s hell. Or whatever you want to call it--_

The curtain of Kellin’s bed pulls back and the face behind it doesn’t look one bit surprised at seeing Kellin wide awake. He frowns and sighs. Kellin’s amused as he sees Jesse’s already dressed in a nice shirt and dress pants. He looks out the window and realizes the sun is already barely out. Shocking seeing how fast time goes by.

“C ‘mon, Kel. It‘s time.” Jesse says, bold face and no trace of a smile. Kellin nods and Jesse gives him one last glance before leaving and closing the curtain once more. Kellin turns back to his laptop and begins the finishing message,

_Got to go. I’ll talk to you later. Or Jesse’s going to kill me. They all are._

_Miss you,_  
_Kellin_

When Kellin climbs out of the bed, he’s still wearing the clothes of the day before and the snapback covering his face from view. No one calls him for it and someone’s hand is on the small of his back guiding him into the car that’s parked aside. Kellin’s grateful. He doesn’t feel like seeing sunlight and being on alert today. He just wants someone doing that work for him.

When they get there, they notice they aren’t the only ones waiting. For what? No one ever knows. There are some fans, just staring, no one saying a word. And there are some other people passing by and looking over their shoulders, whispering and so Kellin has to stop himself from yelling for them to fuck off.

Some of the flowers are wilted. Others are fresh. They mean the same thing either way. Then Kellin thinks back into the e-mail he sent Vic a while ago. He thinks back into all those others he‘s sent as well. And he knows Vic’s laptop is perched on his coffee table where he last left it. Into his yahoo account, open and blinking _32 new messages_. And deep down, even though Kellin doesn’t want to admit it just yet, he knows those 32 messages he sent will never be open and seen.

_REST IN PEACE VICTOR FUENTES. BELOVED FRIEND, SON AND ROLE MODEL._

Kellin smiles bitterly and throws his flowers on the hard pavement, just barely covering his name.

_Happy Anniversary, Vic._


End file.
